


Sugar Coated

by SunScale



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Birthday Sex, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, M/M, Penetration, Recreational Drug Use, birthday fic, bunny fixation, fairy fixation, late birthday fic, lube is important, mentions of Minhyuk and Changkyun, mentions of a future orgy, of sorts, prep is important, the cake is happy one, topki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunScale/pseuds/SunScale
Summary: Actually Kihyun looked just like one of his homemade perfect desserts, his rose gold curls falling effortlessly over his forehead, a light blush - probably because of the heat inside the kitchen - covered the apple of his cheeks, his pinkish lips were pursed in a concentrated pout, bringing out the walnut chin. Dressed in an oversize button down shirt with the sleeves perfectly folded to allow movement and a pair of washed out jeans, Kihyun was not only a heavenly sight but the depiction of home.





	Sugar Coated

**Author's Note:**

> This a REALLY late birthday fic update. I struggled but I also enjoyed. I hope you too.  
> Thank you to my bet reader SourPeachJay!

The storm broke at the exact same minute that Hoseok opened the gate of his apartment building. He turned to close the gate and saw with bewildered eyes the downpour flooding the street and making the lights blurry, he sighed, thankful for making it on time; he only remembered he forgot his umbrella at his office back at the veterinary hospital when he heard the first thunder announcing the rain.   

He was supposed to be on his way to the gym but Kihyun’s explicit words were “You come right home after work, Okay? that’s settled”, and Hoseok didn’t want to risk his luck and argue with him. Kihyun usually was very strict with himself, as long as no one interfered with his plans and plots, he wasn’t on anyone’s neck. Although, it seems Hoseok’s usual visit to the gym was going to get on the way of whatever Kihyun was plotting. Kihyun wasn’t exactly subtle, it was Hoseok’s birthday which only meant that Kihyun had something prepared for him. Hoseok couldn’t fool anyone and he wasn’t going to fool himself either, anticipation and excitement for what Kihyun had for him vibrated inside his chest throught his heartbeats. 

Very lightly he pressed the button calling the elevator down and it immediately opened the doors, seemly on the place already. Hoseok stepped in, leaning on the wall nearest to the buttons he pressed the fifth one, his finger activating the neon blue light around the numbered circle. The iron box put itself in motion closing the door and going right up, the thick wire making a strained metallic sound. Hoseok’s heart skipped a beat in sudden fear, he hated it when the elevator made any noise and he always reminded himself that next time he was going to use the emergency stairs instead of the damn machine. Needless to say he always forgot.

The elevator reached the fifth floor and Hoseok found himself literally escaping from the box, as if the thing was going to trap him inside and pull him in a loop of screeching ups and downs. He even power walked to his apartment, maybe he overreacted a bit but he wasn’t going to risk it. Getting trapped inside the elevator was scary, but Kihyun getting sad because he didn’t make it home was even worse. 

Pushing the elevator jumpscare to the back of his mind, Hoseok opened the door of his apartment, a wave of sweetened air hit him right in the face when he crossed the threshold. Overwhelmed by the sugary smell he closed the door with a light tud, the sweetness tickled his nostrils and the inside of his nose.

“Hi! welcome back!” It was Kihyun greeting him from the kitchen, he stretched the vowels at the end, sounding cute and homey. 

Hoseok kicked his shoes off and crossed the way to the kitchen in long strides, following the smell of baked goods and cakes. The temperature inside the kitchen was warmer than in the rest of the apartment, with the oven still working and all the recently made pastries, cakes, muffins and cookies Kihyun had spread around. Hoseok couldn’t help but smile, and he suspect he looked like the perfect dummy, with his lips spread showing his gums and teeth. 

Kihyun was leaning on the counter firmly holding a hose full with icing in his hands, decorating a perfect white cake, he was squeezing the hose creating little rose buttons on the top. 

Actually Kihyun looked just like one of his homemade perfect desserts, his rose gold curls falling effortlessly over his forehead, a light blush - probably because of the heat inside the kitchen - covered the apple of his cheeks, his pinkish lips were pursed in a concentrated pout, bringing out the walnut chin. Dressed in an oversize button down shirt with the sleeves perfectly folded to allow movement and a pair of washed out jeans, Kihyun was not only a heavenly sight but the depiction of home. 

“Kihyunnie?” He didn’t intend for his voice to come so small, but that did the trick and Kihyun look up, smiling the most heart crushing smile ever, his eyes becoming two crescent moons hiding the dark brown orbs, showing the dimples under his eyes.  

Hoseok knew he did it on purpose. Kihyun was very aware of how disarmingly his cute smile was for Hoseok, how the hidden eyes melted everyone’s hearts, with the few exceptions of Minhyuk and Changkyun, they knew no soft, no sweet, they were ruthless. The edges of Kihyun’s sweet smile sharpened into something more predatory when he noticed the peach blush settling on Hoseok’s cheeks. 

“Hello, bunny.” 

Kihyun left no place for the usual playful banter Hoseok pulled every time he was called bunny, “I’m not a bunny, I’m a tiger!” Hoseok would say but not this time. Kihyun’s small frame covered in that white oversize shirt seemed to fill in all the space around him, his body language was confident - more than usual, which was a lot to say - and dominant. Goosebumps spread all over Hoseok’s arms, straightening up the fine hair covering them; he suddenly felt small under the soft eyes pinning him in place. Kihyun was a man of big actions and sharp words, size wasn’t an obstacle for him, he could break the will of a man twice as big with just an indulgent smile or a glacial look. For anyone’s self preservation, the recommendation was to give up after the smile was given but his firm actions were paired with unparalleled kindness. 

Leaving the hose on the table careful to not spill the icing, Kihyun rounded the counter and walked towards Hoseok. Excited, Hoseok leaned in to give a kiss, though he was met halfway and received one instead, a soft press of lips turning into a full peck. 

“How was your day?” Before going back to his place behind the counter, Kihyun gave Hoseok a second peck and a eskimo kiss.

“Did you heal many good boys today?”

Hoseok answered by humming and nodding repeatedly, which elicited an airy laugh from Kihyun who looked at Hoseok with the softest eyes.

“Today Nene’s owner came to pick him up, it was pretty cute, I’ll miss Nene but I’m so happy he’s okay and back at home.” Hoseok let it all out in one breath, if Kihyun weren’t so used to Hoseok being a fast talker he would have been pretty confused with all the words thrown out.

“That’s good news sweetheart, is so nice to hear a baby went back home.”

Another round of nods and hums followed Kihyun’s words as a way to let him know Hoseok agreed with all he said. 

Holding the hose with both hands Kihyun kept decorating the cake with light blue roses, shaping each petal delicately, careful of not touching any of the already formed rosebuds.

“This is your cake baby, I’m finishing the decoration, why don’t you go and have a shower? I’ll finish this up and call you when I’m done...Oh! and I left everything for you in the bathroom.”

“I'm going to take my time, is that alright?”

“Of course baby, don't rush.” 

Kihyun looked up from the cake, giving Hoseok another disarming smile and a tiny wink. Blowing a kiss he sent Hoseok on his way.

Beaming, Hoseok left the kitchen, the difference in temperature evident once he was out. The apartment was warm but the kitchen felt hot and he noticed a very thin layer of sweat that gathered on his forehead and neck.

Hoseok shed his backpack in their room and undressed of his mint colored uniform, folding it and putting it inside the laundry basket. Once, their cute neighbor Changkyun (who didn’t act cute at all) asked Hoseok why he didn’t use a leather case to go to work like all the doctors do. He answered that as he’s a vet he didn’t need to look that elegant because his patients wouldn’t mind how he looked. They had a double vanity in their master bathroom, it was one of those rare commodities Kihyun couldn’t let pass; and even when the living room was smaller than what they would have like it to be, a big kitchen and a large master bath were two jewels in the crown, and at good renting price. 

He entered the bathroom naked, he saw his reflection in the mirror and blushed. He felt pride swell inside his chest at the sight of his naked form, a voice in his head that sound very similar to Kihyun’s whispered “glorious”. Indeed he felt every bit of glorious. He was Píndaro and Galatea both, he sculpted himself into the standard of beauty he wanted to achieved the most. Shyness wasn’t in him when he was so happy with himself.

He knew he could take all the time he wanted in the bathroom, however he choose just to shower, he couldn’t wait to be back with Kihyun and have what he was sure amazing birthday sex. 

While showering Hoseok took care of cleaning his whole body of all the grime and sweat he gathered during the day, ridding himself of the smell of pets and medicines, washing himself with scentless soaps. The moment he stood under the shower spray and rinsed the foam he felt as if a weight was lifted off his whole body. The flowing warm water sliding down his body was like thousand of caresses, with eyes closed, Hoseok pictured Kihyun's small and nimble fingers, sliding down his shoulders pressing in the right places to ease the tensed muscle. Hoseok sighed with contentment, throwing his head back lightly, letting the water hit him in the face. 

The arousal spread inside his body just like the water did all over him. He didn't fight it back, he let his dick harden and thrived in the feeling of it hanging heavy between his legs. He stood there under the warm water spray, clenching the muscles of his belly feeling his erection throb and pulse. Hoseok bit his lips in an attempt to muffle a moan, nevertheless it escaped and echoed around the bathroom walls, his own voice so lewd arousing him. He thought how Kihyun liked to hear him gasp, Kihyun liked every sound that came from him.

Hoseok stood under the shower until the water turned cold and his erection died, it left him with mixed feelings, his body felt tense but at the same time relaxed. 

He turned off the shower and step out of it, with a soft towel Hoseok dried himself softly, enjoying the brush of the fabric over his sensitive skin, still sporting a soft lovely pink because of the warm water he was soaking on not long ago. When he was done drying Hoseok left the towel on the sink. Kihyun was going to frown at him later, but he could deal with that later. His body was urging him to go after Kihyun, he felt in need of attention, he wanted to be embraced and taken in the softest, sweetest way.

Taking a champagne silk robe that Kihyun hung for him in the bathroom door, Hoseok covered himself with it, tying a ribbon around his narrow waist. Again he looked at the mirror and his reflection looked back at him, the silken robe made his skin fairer, highlighting the peach blush on his cheeks, the ribbon framing his waist, his hips standing out because of the cascading fabric. 

Hoseok knew Kihyun left that robe in the bathroom just for him, he was sure Kihyun knew how it would look on him, and he wasn't wrong. He was breathtaking; his heart started beating faster with just the idea of Kihyun looking satisfied. 

As if called by his thoughts Kihyun knocked the bathroom door softly.

“Baby, are you done?”

Eagerly Hoseok went to open the door with high expectations, wanting Kihyun's heart to beat as fast as his own was just by the look of him.

“Yes, I’m done!” 

He hurried to open the door, Kihyun at the other side of it faced him taken aback, probably because Hoseok was a little bit too aggressive when he pulled the bathroom door open. For a minute they just stood there, staring at each other. Kihyun put on a passive mask of calmness and control over his face, assessing Hoseok stolidly while Hoseok was beaming but trying to keep all his anticipation and excitement inside. Still, Hoseok could see the little, tiny details that gave Kihyun up, his lips kept twitching at the corner in his try to conceal the inevitable smile, the flare of his nostrils, and that one cocky eyebrow arch that Hoseok is sure Kihyun isn’t aware of. 

“The robe…” Hoseok began but was cut short by Kihyun.

“Looks amazing on you.”  

“...”

Hoseok exploded in contagious laughter, followed seconds later by Kihyun whose charming high pitched crackles had Hoseok’s heart skipping more that one beat. He felt silly because of how whipped he was for Kihyun. A hand snuck to his waist and pulled him into the lithe body in front of him. 

“It does look good on you, you know?” Kihyun’s soft voice tickled his chin, lips pressing soft lingering kisses where the breath touched before. 

An arm closed around his waist, pressing their bodies impossibly closer. Hoseok sighed in content angling his head so Kihyun’s kisses would be on his lips instead. Next what he felt was teeth sinking softly but demandingly into his lower lip, coercing it open. Kihyun’s mouth closed over Hoseok’s lower lip, chewing on it and sucking it, meanwhile Hoseok did the same with Kihyun’s thin upper lip. 

They took their time kissing each other, there was no rush or aggressiveness. Hoseok noticed how delicately Kihyun was holding him, the arm around his waist was firm but not forceful, the hand that slide its way to Hoseok’s jaw was holding it tenderly paired with the soft strokes of a thumb on the apple of his cheek. 

Kihyun broke their kiss putting just the littlest of distance between them. He stared at Hoseok’s face with bedroom eyes, Hoseok tried to chase after him but Kihyun just backed away from him completely, still he took one hand in his an pulled. 

“Come to bed.” Kihyun said, it felt like an invitation but also it left no room to argue. 

Pulling Hoseok gently by his hand, Kihyun lead him to the bed. A gasp escaped Hoseok’s mouth at the sight of the made bed which was dressed in light blue silk sheets that complemented Hoseok’s own silk robe. The fabric of both the robe and the sheets glowed in the soft light of the aromatic candles Kihyun spread around the room. As a last detail, next to the bed on top of an elegant folding table, one that only Kihyun could have found, were pastries, sweet creams, and his birthday cake topped with a bunny candle. Next to the desserts Kihyun left a new bottle of flavored lube and a butt plug with the whitest fluffy bunny tail Hoseok ever saw.

“We’re going to ruin the sheets.” Hoseok said breathless. 

“Our washing machine has a cycle for delicate fabrics.” Was Kihyun’s automatic matter of fact answer.

“Oh, well then…”

Hoseok untangled the ribbon keeping the robe in place. Letting it fall open, he rolled his wide shoulders with expertise, the soft silk robe slid down his arms soundlessly onto the floor. Giving Kihyun a coquettish smile Hoseok turned to climb the bed and crawled his way to the middle of it, laying on the silk sheets thriving with the smooth feeling on his skin.     

A bright pink blush spread on Kihyun’s cheeks and ears, most of the blood seemed to gather on the ears, making them look red instead. Hoseok smiled to himself knowing he was the cause of that reaction. In satisfaction he stretched languidly, arching his back giving a show to the motionless man by the foot of the bed. 

Riled up, Kihyun climbed the bed and laid on his side next to Hoseok. Their bodies were similar in height but so different in structure, the amount of ignorant comments and questions Kihyun got about their private affairs made him want to avoid human interaction for the rest of his life, and at one point since he and Hoseok were together he stopped answering any dumb judgmental question they got. His answer was a gentle hand pressing on the small of Hoseok’s back to lead him around. If anyone got the message, he didn’t know, and he didn’t care either. 

Hoseok turned his body to rest on his side too, hooking a leg over Kihyun’s hip to bring him closer. It was all very alluring, Hoseok completely naked while Kihyun was still fully dressed, Hoseok felt vulnerable but at the same time safe. With utter gentleness Kihyun caressed the dark strands of hair resting on Hoseok’s forehead, parting them neatly leaving a patch of skin for him to kiss tenderly. Hoseok’s fingers closed on Kihyun’s button down, creasing the white fabric while he clung firmly. 

“Undress.” Hoseok asked in a small voice.

“In a moment.”

With his thumb and index Kihyun held Hoseok’s chin tilting it up, pressing his lips to Hoseok’s, breaching them with his tongue to kiss him deeper. Hoseok sucked Kihyun’s tongue in mewling and melting in the man’s hold. Kihyun kissed like he wanted to possess. He lead the kiss, pressing his weight on Hoseok’s frame pushing him on the bed, hovering over him. Hoseok had no problem in surrendering to Kihyun’s possessiveness, he liked it, he wanted it. It was deep in him that he wanted to be owned and Kihyun was the right person to have him, never someone else. 

Kihyun with all his authority and desire for power was never forceful, he earned respect, and what he owned he gained by working for it steadily. Hoseok knew he was in the best hands, they would push him deep and pull him back with utmost kindness. 

Once again Kihyun broke their kiss which only earned him a high pitch whine from Hoseok who clung harder to Kihyun’s shirt. Kihyun chuckled, smiling widely with his mouth and eyes turning Hoseok’s insides into a soft puddle of feelings and fluttering butterflies. 

“Hands off Hoseokkie, just for a moment okay?”

Pouting and reluctant, Hoseok detached his hands from Kihyun’s shirt, it was creased around the chest, its perfect pristine look lost. Kihyun tried to straighten it up to no use, the creases were too deep for the shirt to even look a little less ruined. Kihyun shrugged, not minding the state of his shirt anymore. 

A small bowl of macaroons sat next to the pastries and the birthday cake on top of the folding table, inside the bowl there were white, baby blue, and pink macaroons looking tempting and cute. Kihyun took one baby blue macaroon and offered it to Hoseok who open his mouth big, taking in the whole sweet inside.

“A reward for being so cute.” Said Kihyun, a teasing note in his voice.

Hoseok only munched with his cheeks puffed, feeding Kihyun his cuteness and earning a coo from the man hovering over him. That only fuels him into looking even more cute. 

“Did you make these?” 

“Yes, but I brought them from the shop this morning.” 

“Are there more?” Hoseok’s eyes direct a big doe look at Kihyun, melting the man inside. 

“A whole box in the kitchen for you baby.” 

Hoseok hummed content.           

Soft fingers pat on Hoseok’s shoulder beckoning him up and closer, he propped himself up on his elbows and moved to sit next to Kihyun facing the desserts. Using an elegant small, silver lighter Kihyun lighted the bunny shaped candle, the small fire casted a hue of light on top of the cake, giving the bunny on top a distorted shadow that fluctuate on the white surface of the icing. The light blue rosebuds around the bunny candle were decorated with glitter which shone under the candle light. Hoseok felt his heart swell in pride at how gorgeous his cake was, especially because Kihyun made it just for him and in every detail he could see his caring touch and effort. 

“ _ Happy birthday to you.” _

Kihyun’s song bird voice tore the thin veil of silence that settled in the room.

_ “Happy birthday to you” _

Hoseok forgot there was a cake in the first place and looked at Kihyun, the light of the candle made Kihyun’s rose gold locks shine, more gold than rose, more otherworldly than man. 

_ “Happy birthday dear Seokkie…” _

Turning to look at Hoseok, Kihyun smile gently, sweetly, lifting his hand to cup Hoseok’s right cheek and caressed it with his thumb, a light as a feather touch on Hoseok’s face. 

_ “Happy birthday, to you.”  _

Kihyun leaned in for a chaste kiss smiling in it. Hoseok wondered if his cheeks were hurting because of all the smiling.

“Make a wish and blow the candle baby.” 

Unable to hold his excitement, a giggling Hoseok took a second making a wish It was the same wish every year, a well known secret between him and Kihyun. Then, puffing his cheeks and pursuing his lips he blew on the small flame. Beaming Hoseok made a little dance with his shoulders. 

“What did you wish for?” Kihyun asked. He grabbed a cake cutting knife, but before cutting he removed the bunny candle.

“It’s secret.” Hoseok said giggling.

“Oww how so? I can keep secrets.”

“Nope, It’s secret, if not it won’t happen.”

Letting out an airy laugh and a long humming sound Kihyun let Hoseok kept his secret. 

Cutting a generous slice of cake Kihyun placed it neatly on a plate, he made sure to cut the cake perfectly so the rosebuds in the decoration wouldn’t be ruined. He set a small fork on the plate and offered it to Hoseok.

“Cake time!” Kihyun sang.

Hoseok stabbed the cake with the fork and cut it unevenly, cake was to be eaten once it was cut, he stabbed a good chunk of it and munched on it, the whole thing taking a lot of space inside his mouth. It was a chocolate cake with cream inside, he hummed with happiness, the cake was soft, the icing was sweeter than the chocolate but for Hoseok that was okay. Nevertheless, there was a flavor that was barely there, hidden with the chocolate and the icing, something just a little sour but not ruining the mix. It took him just a minute to figure it out. 

He looked at Kihyun and his realization earned him a proud look from the man, also Kihyun’s eyes lit with something akin to mischief.

“You fixed the cake.” Said Hoseok still with his mouth full.

“It’s a happy cake!” Kihyun beamed raising his eyebrows several times playfully, taking the fork from Hoseok and cutting a chunk of cake for himself. 

Unimpressed Hoseok keep munching on his cake, now pinching chunks of it with his fingers while Kihyun used the fork. It was common, sometimes Kihyun would bake a happy browny for the weekend, giving Minhyuk and Changkyun half of it and keeping the rest. Other times he would just smoke the weed while burning eucalyptus leaves to mask the smell, of course he would share it all with Hoseok, and being the indulgent softie he was, Hoseok wouldn’t mind but take advantage of it, enjoying the Kihyun that was too relaxed to even keep himself in control. 

Kihyun made him a gorgeous, delicious cake and a promise of a night just as delicious. 

Leaving the rest of the piece of cake to Hoseok, Kihyun propped himself off the bed proceeding to undress.

“Finally!!” Hoseok cheered with his mouth full of happy cake.

“So impatient, I was going to get naked eventually.” Kihyun unbuttoned his creased shirt and it slid off his shoulders, folding neatly after. 

“I’m just so eager to see your tiny butt.” 

“What do you mean??? My butt is not tiny!” 

“It is!!! It’s the cutest tiny butt.” Hoseok finished his slice of cake, putting the plate back on the folding table he laid in bed, his arms behind his back, naked and satisfied. 

“I’m ridding you of dick!” Kihyun took the pants off while sending Hoseok the squinty eyes.

“No you won’t, I’m too cute and it would break your heart.”  

“That has absolutely no correlation.” 

Kihyun folded his pants and paired with his already folded shirt he placed them both on a shelve in their closet, also grabbing a bottle of oil he walked back to the bed and climb on it.

“Okay, cute baby, on your belly now.” 

Hoseok made a show of turning on his front, resting his head on his folded arms below and perking his ass just the little bit to rile Kihyun up. But his show only got him a heavy hand slapping his right butt cheek, he whined but not with enough seriousness to even pretend to be mad. The same hand that slapped him was now massaging his burning ass cheek.

Oiled hands pressed on his back moving down onto his shoulder blades, massaging the muscles firmly with open palms, the ball of Kihyun’s hands pushing with moderate force. More oil fell on Hoseok’s lower back, and Kihyun dragged his hands there holding the narrow waist to press up.

“Lower your arms Hoseokkie.” 

And Hoseok did, he lowered his arms onto the bed, resting his head now on a fluffy pillow feeling already light, his whole body felt prickled and on edge, every brush on his skin was lighting thousands of nerves that pulsed one by one. It all felt like colored lights going below his skin and Kihyun was the one pressing the buttons to make them go off.

He felt Kihyun’s movements getting slower, and with his latent mind he came with the thought that maybe the weed was making effect on Kihyun too. Hands slid down his back, all the way up and down for a minute, and then he felt their firm hold on his ass cheeks. Hoseok perked his ass up holding himself on his knees but the hands just went lower again and focused on his spread thighs, massaging expertly but leisurely. Kihyun’s fingers pressed on his calves hard making Hoseok moan in pain and pleasure.

Running his hands up, massaging and soothing any pain he left on his trail, Kihyun went back to grope Hoseok’s ass shamelessly, he wasn’t massaging anymore but groping, copping a feel of the supple skin. Hoseok could feel Kihyun’s annoyance at not being able to hold both globs in his hands completely, but that didn’t stop him from trying. 

But just when he was starting to feel so good just from having his ass grope Kihyun’s hands left him, and it felt so much like cold setting on him, suddenly what kept him so warm, what alight his very core left him and he wanted to sob. 

“Just a moment bunny, give me a second.” Kihyun said, his voice clear and close.

It was as if Kihyun was sensing Hoseok distress. 

“I’m going to prep you baby.” At those words Hoseok felt his body tickle, like a wave of goosebumps from his head to his toes, he shuddered in anticipation and perked his ass one more time. 

A hand came to rest on top of his left ass cheek groping him nicely, Kihyun hissed between gritted teeth fascinated with the plump cheek. With his thumb he exposed the butthole, in his eyes pretty and tempting, making him weak on his legs but tight around his belly and groin. Kihyun probes the hole with a lubed finger, over the headboard of the bed Hoseok let out a relieved sigh, he pushes his hips down attempting to make the finger go inside. But Kihyun didn’t budge, prodding and pressing getting whines from Hoseok, Kihyun smiled amused sensing the upcoming tantrum. 

“Ki!!!” Hoseok almost shouted with the tiniest of voices.

“Oh dear, so needy.” Laughed Kihyun. His digit pushing but barely breaching the ring muscle.

“Please, Ki, please.” Hoseok sobed.  

“Ow aren’t you the cutest?” Cooed Kihyun. Finally pushing the finger inside Hoseok’s body. “Take it all in bunny, you deserve it for being so cute.”

Whimpering Hoseok pushed his hips lower, fucking himself on the digit. His hands grabbed at the silk sheets with all his might, his mind too gone to even care about tearing the thin fabric. The finger inside him wasn’t enough which irritated him immensely. His whimpers turned into irritated grunts, words wouldn’t come to him so he hit the bed with balled fist dragging the sheets.

It took a second for Kihyun to get the message and put a second finger in, scissoring and pushing with eagerness, still he tried to be as gentle as his gone brain would allow. The constant thought he had going inside his mind was “don’t hurt him”, and he was set on doing all but hurting Hoseok. Even though his body was burning to be inside the man, it felt akin to a sort of burning pain going in waves hitting him like water would to the sand in the shore, he felt if from his head to his toes. 

A third digit was added to stretch the ring of muscles, but instead of scissoring much Kihyun just caress the inside, thrusting his hand and flexing the fingers. Summoning all his wavering self control Kihyun retreated the fingers, Hoseok whined over the headboard and slapped the bed in a fit, but Kihyun wasn’t going to let the man’s tantrums deter him. From the folding table he grabbed the butt plug with the bunny tail, he coated it with lube thoroughly before he pressed it against the stretched hole.

“A tail for my bunny.” Kihyun whispered under his breath, pushing the plug inside. Hoseok moaned softly, a sweet sound in Kihyun’s ears, the fluffy bunny tail resting between his butt cheeks, whiter than his skin. 

Out of nowhere Hoseok had a fit of giggles while swaying his hips, his ass perked and the plug tail in between. Allured, Kihyun leaned to bite hard on a plump cheek, earning an “ouuuch” from Hoseok. 

“Move on your back baby, please.” Even though he told Hoseok, Kihyun still held his waist and turned him around helping him on his back. 

On wobbly knees Kihyun settled himself between Hoseok spread legs, holding them each under the knee almost folding him in two. Hoseok’s dick laid against his abdomen, erect, swollen, and wet around the head. Somewhere inside his stunned mind a more sober Kihyun was clapping and praising Hoseok for not touching himself. The stoned Kihyun, although, could only come up with bending himself over Hoseok to trace wetly with his tongue a long line from balls to tip. Hoseok’s giggles stopped immediately and were replaced with an overly exaggerated gasp.

“Kihyunniee!!!” Hoseok almost shouted, his legs came to hug Kihyun’s head perching themselves on the other man shoulders. 

Kihyun rose gold locks shone under the light of the candles spread around the room. Under the weed induced daze Hoseok saw a fairy between his legs pleasuring him. Small but strong shoulders carried the weight of his thighs and dainty hands held his hips in position, while a mouth closed around his length taking him in inch by inch. Kihyun’s small mouth could barely take Hoseok’s erection in, but the lack of space didn’t stopped Kihyun from sucking as much as he could, slurping on the head shamelessly. 

Letting go of a hip Kihyun went to tug at the plug, fucking Hoseok with it. Under the ministrations Hoseok felt like going crazy, he was aware of every inch of his body, and his middle was oversensitive, on fire. Around him everything was so full of colors, golds, and hues of pink. 

Kihyun tried to match his sucking with the hand holding the plug fucking Hoseok, but he was incapable of keeping a pace. He couldn’t focus on two body parts at the same time, his mouth was full but it didn’t feel like that so he tried to get more and more in, failing miserably and choking. Meanwhile, his hand was like a crazy limb in a hurry, fucking Hoseok with the plug mercilessly. 

“No more Kihyunnie, fuck me now.” Hoseok’s voice came so sober that Kihyun had to stop himself from everything he was doing, even almost breathing. 

In one single motion, Kihyun let Hoseok’s dick out of his mouth with a wet pop and retreated the plug. Hoseok lowered his legs, however, he kept them flexed. Kihyun sat on his own ankles between the other’s legs and threw the plug somewhere on the bed, he probed around the folded table for condoms, bumping his hand with the bottle of lube on his way, a second clarity had Kihyun grunting when he realized he forgot the condoms.

He made a move to climb off the bed only to have Hoseok’s legs caging him. 

“I forgot the condoms.”

“And?” Hoseok asked, exasperation present in his voice. 

Later Kihyun would mentally slap himself for not grasping faster what Hoseok tried to imply. It took him two silent minutes to understand, and much later he would thank the weed for the slow and stoned Hoseok that didn’t tackle him out of frustration. 

“Right.” That was Kihyun’s eloquent answer before he probed the table again but for the lube this time. 

A generous amount of lube was poured onto Kihyun’s hand, the bottle of lube was also forgotten somewhere on the bed once it served its purpose. Kihyun scooted closer to Hoseok while coating his dick with all the lube on his hand. He lined his dick with Hoseok’s hole and pushed his hips forward. On each hand he held a thigh and found balance  d to push himself to the hilt inside the man. 

“You’re a fairy.” Hoseok’s arms held onto Kihyun’s shoulders bringing him down to kiss him.

“A fairy…” Hoseok scattered kisses around Kihyun’s mouth barely letting him speak.

“Yes, you’re a fairy. You turned me into a bunny.” 

“Oh yes, I did that.” Kihyun smiled into a well aimed kiss, he got nips and licks and more nips. Hoseok pretending to be a bunny but acting more like a cat. Kihyun wasn’t going to tell him that though. 

Slow, oh so slow, hips collided with the supple flesh of Hoseok’s ass. Kihyun let go of the legs and held himself on his forearms and elbows framing Hoseok’s head, the latter hooked his legs around Kihyun’s bony hips pushing him deeper, while hugging all his limbs like a koala would around Kihyun, even his mouth was attached to the man’s neck leaving lingering kisses and bite marks, tasting the fine layer of sweat under his tongue. 

Kihyun hid his face between Hoseok’s neck and shoulder, panting and breathing hard as if air was failing him every time he thrust in, after every push of Hoseok’s feet on his tailbone. His moans loud and high pitch in comparison with Hoseok’s quiet gasps and small whimpers. 

“My husband is the prettiest fairy.” Hoseok whispered right next to Kihyun’s ear, the words were followed by a gasp after a well aimed tilt of hips. 

The pace of Kihyun’s thrust built up. Wonho whispering sweet nothings in his ear paired by his tiny moans and gasps stirred the liquid heat pooling inside Kihyun’s belly, he could feel it getting hotter and hotter but his body, instead of going lax, just got even more tense, like string about to snap.

A hand snuck between their bodies taking hold of Hoseok’s hard leacking cock. Hoseok began pumping himself at a similar speed of Kihyun’s stuttering hips. His hold on his own hard on almost choking, but the tight fist was doing a marvelous job since in no time Hoseok moans were getting louder. A hand held onto Kihyun’s back and blunt nails dug tiny half moon marks on the skin. 

Hoseok’s orgasm exploded like a new big bang, a whole galaxy was created behind his eyelids and inside his body, he felt full of stars, he saw planets form and develop. A whole universe spreading itself until his body wasn’t enough to contain it. He spilled on his hand and abdomen, arching his back like a perfect bow almost throwing Kihyun off him.

Kihyun slid out, closing a fist around his erection tightly preventing himself from orgasming, he breathed with his mouth making almost growls sounds. With difficulty, Kihyun moved Hoseok onto his stomach again, the man moaned under Kihyun’s touch. His body sensitive and under a sort of pleasant pain. Hoseok recoiled at any touch but at the same time he wanted to keep feeling.

A hard slap was delivered on Hoseok’s ass. The smacking sound Kihyun’s hands made when it hit the skin resounded around the room, soon followed by a cry. Even when the slap felt like the stars inside Hoseok’s body were exploding again, he tilted his hips up silently telling Kihyun to do it again, and so a slap after slap fell on Hoseok’s butt. The once white and unblemished skin turned red giving the look of a ripe peach. 

Stradling Hoseok’s thighs, Kihyun held onto a blushed supple globe and pumped his hard on keenly, the liquid in his belly stirring and boiling, a tingle in his groin told him he was so close. Under him, Hoseok turned his head over his shoulder. He watched Kihyun with an ardent glint in his eyes, biting his lips and smiling satisfied. Kihyun looked like a fairy to Hoseok, a magical creature glowing in the candlelight, pleasuring himself with the sight of Hoseok’s spent body. 

A pinched expression preceded Kihyun’s orgasm, his last moan was long and high almost at a harmonizing pitch. 

Kihyun spilled on Hoseok’s ass, coming in loads and fat droplets. Hoseok felt like the perfect cake with the bunny candle and the rosebuds, decorated by Kihyun’s own hands. 

Before his body gave in, Kihyun collapsed next to Hoseok, the latter turning on his side to wrap an arm around his husband’s narrow shoulders. Kihyun hooked a leg on Hoseok’s hip, his body going soft like jelly. Hoseok spread kisses all over Kihyun’s forehead and sweaty locks, nuzzling with his nose at the warm skin while Kihyun sleepily pecked at Hoseok’s collarbone, nibbling weakly at the skin covered bone.

The storm was a white noise outside of their apartment, hitting the windows with force creating a soothing pattern sound. The downpour lead Kihyun's mind and body into a most needed slumber, but Hoseok's voice soft voice pulled him back.

“We ruined the sheets.” 

“We have a good washing machines Seokkie.” Kihyun said with a whining tone.

“Oh true.” Hoseok giggling, and not a second later he said “there’s still a lot of cake left.”  

“Tomorrow the guys are coming, we can share with them.” Kihyun’s voice barely reach above a whisper 

“Are you planning an orgy Kihyunnie?” Putting a bit of space between then Hoseok regarded Kihyun with a bewildered expression. 

“Maybe…” Kihyun gave a cheeky smile that brought out his smiley eyes.

Hoseok went silent and for a second Kihyun was already dozing off.

“I call dibs on Changkyun then.” The blinding smile Hoseok had did nothing to sooth the horrified expression Kihyun had.

“What!!!??? Oof no!” 

Hoseok draped himself on Kihyun covering him with his whole body and plastering him against the bed, kissing him all over his face. Kihyun’s lithe arms flail with no result in trying to push the meaty man off him.

“Get off me you oaf!!”  

That only earned Kihyun more giggles.

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)  
> I'm here @C4ctusqu33n


End file.
